The Missing Piece Of The Puzzle
by xxmuffinsxx
Summary: 5 people forced to sit together in the cafeteria for a year, through rejection, they don't talk to eat other but when someone special comes along this all changes, but when they all go there separate ways for college they loose contact, but when your all destined to be friends fate has it ways of bringing you back together, AH/CANNON COUPLES/ MAYBE OCC
1. Lunch Time

**Chapter 1 – Lunch Time**

(Alice)

Great, another lunch time ... alone, well I wasn't really alone I sat with four other people, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. But we never talk to each other, I guess once you get rejected, you find it hard to trust anyone. But today I had a feeling that was all going to change. I have dreams, there about the five of us laughing, joking, being the best of friends, but there isn't just the five of us there, someone else is there too, a girl, I never see what she looks like though. But last night was different, I saw her, she had brown, mid-length hair, and her eyes were also brown, she was really pretty, and looked like she belonged with us.

I had now brought my lunch and on my way to the usual table, the others were already sat there, just staring at their food. I really wanted to tell them about my dreams, but I don't want to scare them of before we have a chance to become those people in my dreams… Maybe one day I can tell them.

I took my seat next to Jasper. Jasper had wild blond hair, and ocean blue eyes, he is very cute, but what's the point on crushing on someone you don't know, hopefully that will change. My thoughts were interrupted by a girl stumbling into the cafeteria, the new girl, she looked familiar, I had seen her face before, and then I noticed she had mid-length brown hair and brown eyes, it was the girl. The missing piece of the puzzle.

(Bella)

I was pushed by someone in the cafeteria, I was already clumsy enough, I didn't need anyone else's help. I looked up and notice everyone was staring at me, I could feel the blood fill up my cheeks, "what a great way to start your first day Bella" I mumbled to myself. I looked around the cafeteria hoping to find an empty table I could sit at, when my eyes locked with someone, a pixie-like girl, as I looked away, embarrassed by the eye contact; I noticed she made a little hand gesture to come over. Her hand was held under the table as if she was hiding it from the other people she was sat with. Without realising what was happening I was walking over, as I got closer I noticed that the people she was sat with weren't laughing and joking with each other, like everyone else, they wasn't the typical group of friends, they all just sat there avoiding eye contact with each other, as though they had been forced to sit there, no other option.

As I got to the table, the pixie-like girl spoke up "please sit down", the other four, now noticing my presence, looked up and stared at me. Again I could feel my cheeks redden. As I took a seat, the pixie spoke again.

"My names Alice, it's nice to meet you"

She had a high, but soothing voice. "umm my names Bella" I mumbled, so low she probably didn't hear me.

"Bella, that's a pretty name, you know what, I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Alice, I bet you've already scared the poor girl now" My attention, as did everyone else's at the table, shift to a bronze haired boy, who had the most amazing emerald green eyes.

"He talks!" Alice replied "we've all been sat at this table for a year, and not once have any of you talked, I started to think none of you could."

"You haven't said anything either" the bronze haired boy answered back.

"I did try once, but you all just brushed me off, as if I was a voice inside your head!"

The bronze haired boy was about to talk again, when I interrupted, "wait... I'm confused, so you guys aren't friends, let alone even talk to each other, so why do you all sit together?"

"None of your business that's why" This time it was the blond supermodel's time to talk.

"Don't mind Rosalie, I think the rejection has affected her the most, you see, we all came from different friend groups, for example Rosalie was a cheerleader, and Emmett was a jock. Well one day, everything just fell to pieces, we were no longer welcome were we once were, none of us know why really and so we all ended up here." Alice explained, I suddenly felt sorry for them all, being rejected, not wanted anywhere but I knew how they felt, because I'm a reject to. Even though I could understand why they don't talk to each other, if they have all been thought the same thing, it just didn't make sense. Then as if the bronze haired boy could read my thoughts he said "I bet your wondering why we never talked to each other, if we have all been through the same thing. Simple... trust, after what happened to us, we can't exactly trust anyone anymore, but then you turn up, and here we are, talking, without even realising it."

"Edwards right, this girl turns up, and all of a sudden we're all talking, maybe it wouldn't be as hard to trust people again as we thought it would be, I can see this being a start of a beautiful friendship. Oh and by the way my names Emmett"

Emmett was right that day we had all become best friends. I was the missing link, the last piece of the puzzle.


	2. The Pixie Down The Hall

**Chapter 2- The Pixie Down The Hall**

****(Bella)

It's strange how fate works, its ability to bring people into your life you never thought would be there, you learn to care for them and you can't imagine your life without them either, and then one day there gone, probably never see them again.

I couldn't believe I was starting my new life in Settle. I brought my new apartment just before I left collage, knowing I would need it straight away, I would have gone back to forks, to live with Charlie, but I can't, it would make me remember them. Even though they are no longer there, the ghosts of our past still are. I wonder every day, if any of them remember me, if any of them wish that maybe one day we will see each other again, like I do.

I jumped as my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door, "It's unlocked!" I shouted knowing it would be the delivery man, with my very few possessions. My apartment already had the basics such as a sofa, and bed…, so I really didn't need that much. The delivery man had just finished placing my last box in the living room, then he was gone. I was left alone, in my new apartment, to finish starting my new life.

All I felt like doing was to start my short story I had to do, to send to the publishing company, before they could hire me. The job I'm applying for is perfect, I get to work from home, which means I can write at my own pace and I only have to go to the office to hand in my manuscript, and discuss editing and new ideas. I had just dug out my laptop bag from one of the few brown boxes the vacated my living room, and I was ready to lose myself in my own fantasy world.

I was pulled back to reality, by my stomach growling, I looked at my watch, noticing what I thought to be only a few minutes turn into 3 hours. I decided to order Chinese takeout and relax the rest of the night.

I opened my door 10mintues later, to be welcomed by the smell of Chinese food at my door, as I was paying, I saw that someone was moving in down the hall to me, I only saw her back, but there was something about her, I felt as if I knew her from somewhere, she reminded me of Alice but I knew no matter how much I wanted it to be her I'm not that lucky. After eating the Chinese, I went back to finishing my story, in hopes it would distract me from the girl down the hall, but I couldn't lose myself like I had before, my mind wondering back to her, from what I saw she was small and had short black hair just like my pixie best friend, but it couldn't be her, could it?

I woke the next morning on the sofa, I must have fallen asleep there. I went over to the kitchen to make some breakfast, when I realised that I hadn't been shopping yet. I smartened myself up, brushed my hair, and got some money. When I opened my apartment door, and at the same time the door from across the hall open, and there she was, the pixie from my past. It really was her.

Alice Brandon.


	3. Pixie Dreams

**Chapter 3 – Pixie dreams**

****(Bella)

Unsure of what to say to her, or react to this I quickly turned back into my apartment shutting the door before she could see/recognise me. Maybe she had one of her creepy dreams and already knew I was here, but then surely she would of come see me already, unless she didn't want to. I was over thinking this and need to get out, I was sure I had waited long enough that she wasn't still out there when I left for the shop, which was only down the road so I would have time to go there and get back without being seen.

I defiantly didn't picture spending my first full day in my new apartment hiding away from the best friend I hadn't seen since moving to college. I wondered if she had kept in contact with any of the others, the last summer we spent together was magical, if it was possible we all became closer in them 6 weeks then we ever had before. We were more of a family then friends, Emmett and Rosalie, although they were the two that it took the longest for them to really befriend each other, found they had more in common then they first thought and soon became a lot more the just friends.

Jasper spent the whole of the summer trying to work up the courage to tell Alice how he felt, but the poor boy never did, but that didn't stop him following her around like a lost puppy doing anything she wanted.

We all basically lived at Edward's house for that summer, only leaving when we had family commitments. Carlisle and Esme would treat us all like their own children, we all even had our own rooms at their house, even though they knew we all ended up sleeping in one room anyway. I considered them all to be the brothers and sisters I never had, but Edward was something else. But know he's a memory that's too hard to remember.

Thinking back to that summer, more years ago then I care to think, made me realise that even if Alice did know I was here and didn't want to see me, I was given a chance to get my best friend back and I wasn't going to give that up, because I'm scared. It took me awhile to think of how I would go about this, but I thought I would do what I do best, which is writing, so I decided to write her a letter asking her to meet me for coffee, knowing that she can't say no to coffee.

(Alice)

I had given up on believing these dreams would come true, after the one I had of Jasper proposing to me, I mean I haven't spoken to him since the day I left Forks, to go to one of the top fashion schools in New York, I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that, I loved him, I really did, but it was something I had to do, maybe if he didn't wait until I was getting in the car to leave to tell me he loved me to, things may have been different, but enough about that. This dream I've been having lately, I can't stop thinking about it, all I see is a door with the number 27 and white piece of paper stuck to it, then a cup of coffee and that was it. Usually I see people, or more detail, but that was it, every night, that same dream.

I'm moving into my new apartment today so I couldn't allow myself to get to distracted, everything was packed and on the moving van, as I arrived I took a look at my new home, where I would be starting my life in Seattle. I got my key from the front desk, and was told I would be on the fifth floor, which I liked not too far up, perfect for my late nights. The elevator ping as I walked out I looked at key to see what number I would be in 'number 27' it's just a coincidence I tried to convince myself, until I noticed my door was exactly the same as the one in the dream, same colour, same style of numbers. This was not happening.

I had beaten the movers here, so I had a little time to clear my head, I let myself in and scanned the room, the door opens into my living room/kitchen neither were overly big, but I wouldn't be spending too much time in here anyway a corridor was connected to this room at the end was the bathroom with a nice big bath, which I couldn't wait to use, to the left of the bathroom was the master bed room and the right was the second bedroom which I would be turning into my studio.

I went into the bathroom to splash water on my face to cool down a bit when there was a knock on the door. "Movers!" the voice behind the door shouted, I quickly hurried to let them in, I stood in the corridor outside my apartment directing where they should put my boxes. I noticed a man who, by what I could smell was Chinese food, he went to a door a couple down from mine, I was too busy watching him, mainly cause the food smelt so good, I didn't realise one of the movers was talking to me "Miss Brandon, we're nearly done, which room would you like these boxes in"

"Just put them in the second bedroom, thank you" I replied, I turned my attention back to the door where the food had gone to, I only just caught a glimpse of the person behind the door before it shut, something inside me felt like I had seen her before, she had the same colour hair as Bella Swan, my old best friend, but it couldn't be her, she could be anywhere right now, I haven't heard from her in so long. The movers had gone, so I decided to go to bed to stop me from over thinking my mystery neighbour, but knew the dream would come again.

I woke the next morning, last night was the one of the worst night sleeps I've had in a while, I had that dream not once, but four times, it was driving me crazy. I decided that instead of spending the day stuck inside unpacking, I need some retail therapy. I search through my many boxes to find something to wear today. An hour later I was dressed and locking my door, when I heard a door slam shut, I looked around and noticed it came from my mystery neighbours door, that was weird, I'm sure no one left or went in. I left quickly knowing the longer I stayed, the more insane I was going to go.

Five hours later and 1500 bags, I finally got back, I love shopping, but it really does tire me out, I mean I'm only little I have to take twice as many steps as everyone else. Being in the elevator felt good, being able to stand still for a while. I got out the elevator and looked at my door there was something stuck to it, this couldn't be happening. I moved as fast as I could to my door, dropping all my bags to pick the note off my door. It was best that I read this inside, so I unlocked the door and moved my many bags into the apartment. I left them where the landed, and went to sit on the sofa with my note, it took a while for me to work up the courage to read it, but I eventually did.

'_Dear Alice  
I know this Is out of the blue and kind of weird, but I saw you the other day, it took me a while to work out if it really was you or not, but I knew it had to be. Well anyway I was hoping that you would be willing to meet me for a coffee at the coffee shop on the corner. I'll meet you there at about 8-ish, I really hope you come.  
I miss you'_

Well that's explained my dream I guess, but I'm more confused by all of this then I was before, but I guess I'll go, see who actually sent me the letter.


	4. Surprise

**Chapter 4 - Surprise **

(Bella)

I sat nervously waiting at the coffee shop, unsure if Alice would turn up, but I had to try, I wanted my best friend back. I arrived at 7:30 to make sure that she didn't come early, then leave without me even being there, but time was passing by so much slower then I thought it would of. I must of checked the time on my phone about every 5 secs, but it did eventually get to 8:00. I jumped every time the door was opened, but still no sign of her. I sat thinking about how creepy my letter must of seemed to her, I asked her to a random coffee shop, I didn't even leave my name, no wonder she isn't turning up. I could of just gone to her door and got it over with, or just bumped into her around the apartment building at some point, but no I had to take the harder way around it.

I was about to give up and just go home and hide forever, when I heard an excited but confused voice come from behind me,  
"Bella?, Oh my god Bella is that really you" I turned around to see her standing there staring at, she actually let out a scream that cause the whole of the coffee shop to turn and look at us, Alice didn't notice as she was too busy running towards me, and hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe, for someone so small, she was really strong.

"Alice I can't breathe"

"Sorry I just can't believe its you, I knew we would be best friends again, Its funny there's someone that looks just like you, that lives in my apartment build, just down the hall from me actually, I really hoped it was you, but then I thought I can't be that lucky, and now here you are sat in the same coffee shop where i'm suppose to meet my mystery note leaver, what are the chanc... OHMYGODIT'SYOUIT'SALLBEENYOU... I need to sit down" Alice spoke so fast I didn't hear most of what she said but I gathered she'd worked out it was all me. We both took a seat at the table I've been sat at, some of the stares from other people had died down now, we was still getting a couple of weird looks from some people, but I couldn't of cared less as I was too happy at the moment, I've got my best friend back, life is good again. We sat talking at the coffee shop for about an two hours, we decided that as we had to much to catch up, and as neither of us was working for another couple of days, we would have a sleepover like old times. It was going to be at my apartment, as Alice had ten times as many boxes as I did, so we would have more room.

We left the coffee shop and decided to go to the video store, to rent a couple of movies for tonight. Little did we know this small decision would have a big impact on our lives.

(Emmett)

Before heading to the gym that I owed I decide to head to the video store now, as I was working too late to go after, to rent some 'special' films for another lonely night in. I walked into the shop and headed straight for the adult section, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, get in and straight back out, that's all I had to do, even thought I had to been to this very section many times and probably rented every film from it to, it was still a little embarrassing. I quickly scanned to see if they had anything new in, there wasn't so I picked the first one up I saw and headed to the counter. I made sure that I kept my head down so the person behind the counter didn't see my face, although they probably already knew who I was by now.

As I headed for the door still keeping my head down I bumped into someone  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was too busy talking I didn't see you there" A strangely familiar female voice said, I was about to reply when another familiar voice beat me too it.  
"Ha Bella your still the cluts you were in high school."

Bella? huh that's strange, I looked up to see there face to confirm to myself that I had gone crazy, when there they were Bella and Alice, the 'sisters' I hadn't seen in so long. Without thinking I scoped them both up into my arms, hugging them, I soon dropped them again though when I realized that they probably didn't have a clue who I was.

"I'm so sorry, I was just making sure it was really you two and that i'm not imagining things, I got to excited that I forgot you probably don't remember me."

They both just looked at me in shock, then looked at each other.

"Emmy-bear how could we forget you." Alice was the one to speak, but they both came to hug me. We stood there in the door way to the video shop just hugging it out, until our moment was spoiled by my phone vibrating letting me know I had a text.

**Em, where are you bro? we need you down at the gym - Paul**

Crap I forgot I had to go to work. I asked Bella and Alice to quickly put their numbers in my phone and I would ring them later, I was out the door and half was down the street when Alice shouted "Text me at some point today so I give you mine and Bella's address, we're having a sleepover tonight at Bella's, you should join."


End file.
